Software may stop working correctly for several reasons including “malware” and “software rot.” Malware is a source of problems on computer systems and it comes in a variety of forms with unlimited vectors of attack. Regardless of the form and vector, the end result of malware is that the original software does not work correctly. “Rot” (also known as “software aging”) concerns the condition that after some period of time software stops working correctly. The reasons could be resource consumption, bugs, or transient hardware faults like stray energetic particles striking a chip. Whatever the reason for the rot, the end result is that the software stops working correctly.